A Hybrid and a Pup
by JustASteveGut
Summary: During a cold, dark night Balto finds a puppy. Taking a bit of sympathy on the little guy, he takes him in. Remaster of Balto and the Purebred Husky
1. Introduction

**_So um… it's been over a year since I began writing. How the heck did a story I wrote(Balto and the purebred husky, which is what this will be a remaster of) get popular? Like 8 people loved enough to follow it and stuff. Well, I plan on remaking it with what I've picked up in the last year. Enjoy!_**

It was a cold night as per usual in the town of Nome. A wolfdog was sneaking around, making sure no human or dog caught sight of him. This canine was named Balto, and if he was sighted in town, he was quite aware of what would happen to him... It could be described with a single word, pain. He continued along, making his way down to the butcher's shop for any scrapped meat that was commonly given out in Alaskan settlements, "dammit, there's nothing here this time," he mumbled to himself. Deciding to just go back to the place he called home, where he felt even more lonely and isolated than anywhere else in the world.

A small pup, no older than eight weeks old, struggled his way around town, and he feared he wouldn't find shelter. Looking every single direction, the huge buildings loomed over him, taunting the small animal with the warmth and comfort they would have provided him. Taking a deep breath, he slid into an alleyway, out of side from everyone else. Laying beside a dumpster, he curled up, and hoped the raging storm wouldn't bring his end, "... just another day."

Taking a turn down an alley after hearing voices, Balto made sure he kept as quiet as possible long after they had passed his location. The hybrid made the choice, stick to the alleyways as they provided him a bit of safety, from both the weather, and from the residence of Nome. taking several turns, he knew every single alley like it was his own nose, he came to where an alleyway opened up to main street once. He stopped when he caught the scent of a dog, "somebody's here," he whispered. To his own surprise, nobody walked by the alley, instead he heard something small bumped into a trash can.

He jolted around to see a husky, he didn't think for long, he knew he was a stray. Strays were quite common, but this was a pup, he'd probably cry in fear of something wolf-dog staring dead at him. He turned to leave before stopping to think, he himself had been abandoned at a similar age to the pup before him. Sympathy won over his common sense, "hey little guy," he nudged the pup. His eyes shot wide open, "a-am I-I in your w-way sir?" he asked, seemingly very cold from his mode of speech, "not at all, I just wanted to know if you'd like a place to stay?" he offered his paw. Contrary to his assumption, the pup took him up on his offer, and didn't cry in fear at the sight of a wolfdog.

Taking him by the scruff, Balto took the little husky to his trawler. While it may not have been much, a mixture of body heat and a blanket could do… did this pup even have a name? Lying down with the pup snuggled up in his side, he decided to ask him, "so little fellow, do you have a name? "Y-yes sir, my n-name is Snow," he shivered, "may I know yours? "I'm Balto," the pup lad his head on Balto's side, as if he had already trusted the wolfdog that much. Perhaps he was new in town and didn't know who he was. He just knew that he was probably going to stay around for a long time.

Taking a bit of joy out being, while not a biological one, he would become the father of Snow, licking the pup's head, and pulling the blanket over both of them, he curled his body around the pup, and fell asleep.

**_So, that's the first chapter. It may just be a one shot as a "remaster" of my second story, and the first one I actually completed. If you wanna see more, lemme know in a review, or you can show me you want to by following and favoriting this first chapter._**

**_I was told this story(the original) was well written by player2daniel(now Sharic G Shepherd, if I spelled that wrong I am sorry), and seeing how well it did made me feel like i didn't do it justice. As of writing it, I consider my old writing style mediocre at best, and this is a taste of it in a brand new set of paint. Well, sorry for wasting your time with this long as hell A/N, so cya._**


	2. A New Day

**_And… a couple of reviews. Well, I might as well make another chapter for y'all._**

The sun slowly started making its way into the morning sky. The blizzard had long since passed, but it was still quite chilly. Several sun beans cracked through a beached trawler, hitting one of its residences, "ugh…" groaned Balto, "today's another day," he grumbled. He tried getting up only to notice there was a slight bit extra weight on his side, Snow was sleeping comfortably in his side without a care in the world. The pup nested further into the wolf-dog's fur, making him freeze up for several minutes. After what felt like days, the pup's eyes slowly crept open, with a clap of his teeth, he scooted closer to Balto's face, "thank you," Snow licked his face in appreciation, "no problem little fella," the pup got off of him and sat down.

After a long stretch, the hybrid got up, the pup fixed his eyes on the ground, he was quite nervous, "is anything bothering you?"" Snow shook his head, "I-I just wanted to ask you… c-can I-I stay w-with you?" Balto smiled at the last few words of the question. Taking a deep breath, "of course you can, what kind of dog would I be to force a pup back out?" The little husky's tail began swinging left and right, "now let's get you some food, Snow," picking him up by the scruff, the pup pouted about being carried like a newborn, but only to stop after seeing how deep the snow was.

The land between his new guardian's home and the neighbouring town was a nice open field, it seemed ideal for a nice game of fetch during spring, "why do you live so far from town?" Asked Snow. The wolf-dog's mind began racing, should Balto tell him the truth? "It's because it's quieter that far out," he lied, "hey Balto!" Called a small human's voice, the human, no older than five or six ran up to the two. She was followed by a rust and cream husky, who had a bandanna around her neck. The little girl squealed at the sight of Snow, "where did you find this little guy?" Jumping up and down, she scooped the tiny animal into her arms, and the pup just had a confused expression. Did children really like the sight of puppies that much?

"Hey Jenna," Balto greeted, "hello Balto, where did you find the pup? "Just found him in an alleyway last night. Looking up to Snow, who was still in her arms, the two chuckled, "Rosy seems to like him," joked the husky, "I think she might sneak out to my boat to steal him now," after all the commotion was over, Rosy petted the two strays, and went to presumably find her parents. The pup stumbled on his first few steps, "I feel like… a hotdog," he slurred while dizzily walking by Balto's side. After slipping, the wolfdog just picked him up, and continued their little journey to the butcher's shop.

**_thank you for reading! See ya in the next one_**


	3. Bond

**_Hello. Sorry about not updating it as soon as I shouldve, but I am lazy. Enjoy what I've put out for today._**

On the way to the butcher's shop, everyone kept turning their eyes to the pair of dogs walking down the street. The sun shined brightly, the wind was blowing softly, causing a nice breeze down Balto's back. He turned to his right to see Snow trotting alongside him, "that human's weird," said the pup, still the tiniest bit dizzy from being shaken up by Rosy. The wolf-dog chuckled a little, "well, she is only a child, and children have quite the affinity from cute, little puppies like you, "I am not cute!" He protested. His outburst simply made Balto laugh as they walked along.

A large black and white malamute looked on from a dark alleyway, "looks some body's taken a bit of pity on the Lobo," he started trailing the two from a fair distance away. Taking a bit of a closer look at the pup, it didn't resemble the hybrid in the slightest, he was as black and white, but the white seemed to be dominant, he had a little "mask" as humans called the fur pattern on canines, and didn't look remotely like a wolf. The two kept going until they reached the butcher's shop. Grinning like a psychopath, he began to approach the two.

"Today's our lucky day, Snow," taking a big chunk of scrap meat out of the bucket, and handing it to the small animal, "take yourself and that brat out of my town," growled a raspy voice. Every fiber in Balto's fur stood up when he heard the voice. The pup turned to see a massive dog growling at him and the hybrid, "Steele, we don't want any trouble today," the malamute in question lowered himself, "oh? You don't want to introduce me to your new pup?" Steele began stepping forward, snarl and all. With a deep breath, Balto crouched, "Snow on the count of three, one as fast as you can, "yes sir," the hybrid began counting slowly, "run," instead of running in the opposite direction, the puppy ran head on with Steele.

His attempt was cut short when he got pinned down, "Steele!" His head instantly snapped up to the sight of Jenna, "what are you doing to that pup?" She yelled, "well, uhm you see Jenna, I was just teaching him how to handle that wolf-dog," gesturing to Balto. Snow got free of the malamute's grasp, turning to the"wolfdog" he was referring to, "for a wolf-dog… he at least doesn't try to rip my throat out," trotting up to the hybrid, he stared at him. After Jenna blew off some steam at Steele, she turned her attention to Snow and Balto, "are you o- "I never met a wolfdog before," the wolf-dog's head began hanging low, ready for what he knew was going to happen. A warm tongue met his sagging head, "w-wha?" Balto stuttered. Snow was in front of him, tail wagging, with a wide puppy grin. Taking the scraps they came for, the two thanked Jenna for her help, and started trotting home.

**_Again, sorry for just now making this chapter. As I said, I'm lazy, and this chapter actually was quite a struggle to write for me. Thanks for reading!_**


	4. Accidents

in the middle of a forest stood both Balto and Snow. The trees' shadow was cast over them as they were hidden in the brush, "now get ready to pounce as quickly as possible," instructed the wolfdog, "okay papa," following out the order, Snow pounced deeper into the bush, "ow!" Yelled a femine voice. Rushing into where the pup had lunged, a wolf pup was under the dog's paws, "s-sorry!" He yelped, jumping off, "you need to watch where you're going!" Yelled the cub, "Snow, we need to run, wolves must've heard her and-" he stopped, taking a look at the shaking bushes.

The two pups stared at each other for several minutes as the older canine had fixed his focus on the bush, "Suki! Are you okay… state your business mutts," Balto's heart began racing as what looked to be a wolf, with several others at his flank. The one that had spoken was seemingly the alpha, "you see sir, Balto here was just teaching me to hunt and I accidentally landed on this pup," the pup kept his head held low in a submissive manner, "is this true, my daughter?" If he could sweat, the wollf-dog would be sweating anvils, "well papa, I find it hard to believe a dog would even be able to teach, let alone hunt," she took a look at Snow, he kept his eyes focused on the alpha, "from his demeanor when he pinned me down, it was probably just a fluke," the alpha nodded.

He looked directly at Balto for a mere moment, then looked at the mutt pup before him, "for a dog, you seemed well mannered, tell me, what is your name, "m-my name is Snow, sir, "now drop the formalities, you may call me Shinrock," the wolf's expression changed to a bit more of a relaxed voice. He gestured Balto to come over, "if you wish we can let you visit our densite, you're looking a bit… thin, your kid too, "thank you for the offer Shinrock," with a swift head motion, the group started walking to their new destination. Taking the chance to know the husky pup better, Suki walked by Snows side.

His ears seemed to be panning around for some reason, "so… what's it like being a human's pet?" She asked, "I wouldn't know, got tossed out when it was too expensive to take care of my whole litter. Being a runt means I was first to go," the husky looked at the sky. Taking his eyes off the sun, "so, why were you wandering so close to the outskirts of the forest? "Just exploring," suddenly an idea sprung in her head. Tagging him with her paw, she ran ahead, "you're it!"the Snow immediately began grinning, and ran after her.


	5. Play-dates

**_Hello. Just a little thank you to everyone who has reviewed and favorited/followed. Thanks for enjoying what I put out and let's begin shall we?_**

"Oof!" Snow tripped over as he chased after the wolf pup he now called a friend. The adults were inside sitting outside watching Suki and the husky play together, "never in my life did I expect a mut playing with that alpha's cub," the pup in question jumped to his feet and chased after her, this time seemingly more coordinated than when he fell, "so… what's the story of you two meeting?" Shinrock asked, "I sorta… just found the little guy lying on the streets of town," Balto answered, they heard Suki laughing as loudly as possible. Their heads snapped to seeing Snow pinning down the wolf cub, and licking her ear, "I give, I give!" she panted as she was let up, "so, how was that for a clumsy bear?" said the husky, only to immediately get pinned himself, "hey! I thought you called for a time out!" Snow was then licked constantly in the ears, making him roar with laughter.

Like all good things, the day had to end, and as the two canines got ready to leave Snow pawed the alpha's leg, "may I come back and play with Suki again?" turning to his daughter, her eyes scream delight at those words. Turning back to the husky, he shrugged, "you can come back here anytime you wish," jumping with joy, he licked Shinrock's paw and ran to catch up with Balto. The alpha smiled a bit at the pup's enthusiasm as he watched until the two dogs were no longer in view of where he stood.

As the two laid in the comfort of their home, they heard dogs barking, "papa, what's that?" Balto simply began frowning, "that's Steele's team practicing," Snow got up and headed to the deck of the boat, "Mush! Mush!" called the musher at the we back of the team's sled. Balto sat behind the pup. Taking a deep sigh he began to speak, "we should head back in the boat we'll be living in hell if they find out this is where we live," the duo went inside the boathouse, Snow nested up with the wolfdog, and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**_Sorry for the shorter chapter, and as I said earlier, thank you for enjoying._**


	6. A-Mean-Malamute

**_So just a little heads up, I dunno how frequent I can post. I've got a lot on my plate with School, learning how to code, and some other things. I'll try and keep going a chapter per week, and if I mess up, I am sorry._**

The sound of geese was what woke up the small puppy. Snuggled deeper into the wolf-dog's fur, taking a sigh, he slowly began standing up. His tail began wagging at the idea that popped into his tiny, little head. Licking Balto's face, he immediately started going into town. Happily trotting along, he rounded the corner to the butcher's shop. Taking a chunk out of the meat bucket, he swallowed it whole. Grabbing a larger piece, he began trotting back, "going somewhere mutt?" jumping a bit, he turned to Steele and three other dogs, "yeah! That was ours' for the taking!" growled the brown chubby one.

The little puppy kept a firm grip on his prize, and began to back up, "hey, it's that the little mutt that with that lobo!" yelled one of the dogs that spotted him as he backed out onto the town's main road. The big son of a bitch and his gang were closing in. his eyes darted around the scene, hoping for an escape route, "drop that scrap, or you're going to pay the piper," growled Steele.not faltering for a second, Snow turned around, unable to speak due to what he was carrying. This resulted with Steele tackling the small animal and pinning him down.

Yelping as loud as possible, Snow immediately grabbed the piece of meat, and got ready to run, only for a thing white paw to step in front of him, "J-Jenna?" Steele stopped dead in his tracks, "what are you doing?" shouted the husky, "y-you see, he was stealing that from the butcher, and w-we were trying to stop him!" Snow got behind Jenna, "listen Steele, thief or not, you shouldn't be so rough with a pup," after the husky said several things a puppy shouldn't hear, she turned around to Snow, "are you okay?" asked the sweet voice. Snow nodded, "thank you miss Jenna, "now… what are you doing here? And where's Balto?" the pup looked at the ground, "please don't tell papa I snuck out, "I already know," said the wolfdog.

He jumped and around to face the hybrid, "now Snow, I want you to know I'm not mad in the slightest," he looked up to the rust and cream husky, "thank you for stepping in when you did Jenna,"it is no trouble, n pup should have to feel the blunt of Steele," the two looked down to Snow, who had just retrieved the piece of scrap from earlier, tail low. Balto almost smirked, "thank you Snow, but next time don't sneak out," Snow nodded. After conversing with Jenna for a bit, Balto picked up Snow, and headed home as quickly as possible. Laying the pup on his side, the wolfdog began licking the pup's ears. Snow's tail began wagging at a million miles an hour, jumping up on Balto, and began licking him back.

**_And that's a wrap! Thank you for watching and I'll see you later._**


	7. Lucky-Seven

**_Wow… thank you BadStories for your reviews. I hope the chapters that are to come won't disappoint._**

In the opening of a forest rolled two pups, both were growlin. After pinning down the young she-wolf down, Snow began smirking, "finally!" said the panting husky, "pfft, it only took you two weeks," said Suki. the two pups have grown quite significantly, both having the appearance of larger pups of their respective species. Letting off of the wolf cub, the two immediately got back into wrestling each other. The time for the pups to return home came way too soon, see ya Suki! "Bye Snow!" the tow slowly began trotting back to their homes.

The town of Nome was slowly coming into sight, the bright lights acting as a beacon in the dark, moonless night. Just as the pup caught glimpse of the place that wasn't his home, he felt something jump on him, and his world went dark. Without a sound, his attacker slowly began dragging him into town, directly to the public boiler room. After getting inside, all the dogs turned to Steele, who was currently holding said pup by the scruff, "I got that pup that damned lobo seems to hold dear," he announced, before dropping Snow's unconscious body in front of Doc, an Old Saint Benard.

The next day

Balto frantically searched the town, "where is he?" the wolf-dog was then stopped by one of Doc's assistants, carrying the very thing he was looking for, "Doc wanted to give this pup back to you," the pup's eyes slowly began to open wide, "Snow!" the assistant watched the two canines cherish their reunion taking place right in front of him. The wolfdog grabbed up the pup's scruff, and slowly began heading home.

**_Now I do have a question, this is important since this will determine how this story will go from here on out. Do you want me to follow a very similar plot to the original, or would you like me to keep going with how it is? Also I am sorry about tre shorter chapter, I'm gettinng a little stumped on what to write._**


	8. “What Do We Have Here?”

**_Well, I still might be struggling a tiny bit from writer's block, but I think I have a new plan, where this story will be (very) loosely based on the original, but with a few new bits and bops. This way I can keep an end goal in mind, but keep it fresh and clean. Hopefully this will pan out well. Now, sorry for the long A/N,I'll see you either at the end of this chapter, or next chapter._**

"be a good girl while I'm at school Jenna,"said Rosy, patting the red and white husky on the head. Jenna, barked in response, "bye!" waved the six year old before the door was closed. The dog simply lied, staring at the door, "what to do…?" she mused, her friends were people she could always go to, but they've recently taken a liking to the town's biggest topic. Said topic just so happened to be the town's more unbearable asshole, Steele. Knowing it would be a long day. Pushing her head through the doggy door, she spotted Snow trotting alongside Balto, the two "outcast" of Nome. Figuring there'd be nothing better to do for hours to come, she started trailing behind the duo out to an old trawler.

Steele lied on an old crate, his day could not be anymore boring. Not only did he missed the chance to torture his least favorite wolfdog, and the other dogs were all resting in doors. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw her, one of the prettiest dogs in town, trailing something. Steele said, "time to make a move…" he slowly started advancing towards the husky's direction.

Snow plopped down into Balto's side, soon after pup began dozed off. The wolfdog chuckled as he licked the snoring husky's face, "what a sweet little pup," said Balto. His head jerked to the gangplank as soon as he heard paws padding up, "dammit! Not now!" he gently picked up Snow, and hid him inside the boathouse, "hello Balto," said a soothing, familiar voice, "J-Jenna? How did you know we were here? "I simply followed you," said Jenna. Snow, noticing he wasn't on his father's side, he drowsily began stumbling out of the cabinn, "Jenna!" he ran up to the husky, licking her face, and his tail going faster than a locomotive. The husky giggled at the pup's friendliness, "and what do we have here?"

**_This A/N goes to BadStories' review on my other running story. Sorry for not getting this one going last week, I was really struggling with what to do with this chapter._**

**_Now I'd just like to say, I am putting way more effort into this story than my other one, as this is a "remaster" therefore I feel like doing my original justice, and then some._**

**_Sorry for the long A/Ns this chapter, I'll see you in the next one._**


	9. Snow’s Seriousness

"What do we have here?" Balto was immediately put on edge, Snow' demeanor changed in a heartbeat, "Jenna, get away from these freaks," Steele stepped onto the boat with a smug look on his face, "you can very easily spend your time with people that are actually dogs," Balto's head hung low at that comment. Snow growled to himself, "if only I wasn't a god damn runt," he thought, "I heard that you little mutt," said Steele, "leave him out of this, Steele," said Balto, taking a defensive stance over the pup, "Steele hold it," said Jenna, "if I actually go a date with you, and only one date, will you leave?" Steele's grin couldn't get any bigger, "I thought you'd never say those words," both Snow and Balto had to watch as Jenna and Steele slowly descended down their trawler.

Several Hours later

"Papa, can we visit Suki's pack? "Of course we can," the canines slowly started making their way out to the forest. In the distance the wolfdog could've sworn he saw Jenna off in the distance, not with Steele. Taking a sigh, he continued leading Snow up to his best friend's home. It was quite a peaceful walk, the calm, little stream flowing quietly calmed his mind. The two finally arrived at their destination, "Snow! Balto!" greeted Shinrock, "it's good to see you, Shinrock," said Balto. They followed the great wolf up to his pack's densite.

Surprisingly Snow hadn't said a thing, "Alpha, can you teach me how to fight?" asked the husky, "why in Aniu's good name would you want to do that?" asked the alpha, "I wish to be able to protect the people I hold dear," for the first time either canines could recall, Snow was dead serious. Shinrock grinned, "Snow, what I am going to teach you won't be easy," Shinrock warned the pup, "I don't give a damn about how hard it is," said Snow, "what do you say Balto?" the wolfdog nodded, "you're not teaching him how to lethally injure somebody, I'm all for it," he answered. The alpha turned to Snow, "well, from this day forth you will be under my wing!" he declared, soon after Snow was tackled by Suki, "you're it!"

**_Well, there's the chapter. Thanks for reading, and I hope you have a good day!_**

**_On a side note, I'd like to say that I have finally found out how I will end this story. Still got a long way to go before then, so my writer's block(for the most part) is gone._**

**_I'd also like to ask, should I start making longer chapters, or should I just keep making them as long as they need to be? _**


	10. Training Begins

The sun rose into view, the crack of a new day. People were out and about, but Snow was sleeping deep into Balto's side when his head snapped up, "oh shoot! I'm late!" the pup panicked, he quickly jumped on his father in order to wake him up. Balto grunted with force being suddenly applied to his side, "yeah Snow?" raising his head up to face the puppy, "I'm going to go to Shinrock's pack," Balto nodded, "let me take you there, it'll be safer," the wolfdog got up and picked Snow up by the scruff. Snow began anticipating the challenges that would await him.

After arriving in the densite, the alpha came down to greet them. Shirnock sat down, "greetings Balto, I see you have brought my student for his first lesson," the wolfdog nodded, "I shall return Snow to you after his first lesson is complete. I don't want you making the trip to our home more than you have to, "thank you Shinrock," the wolfdog turned to head home, but was stopped by Snow licking his face, "I'll see you later, Papa."

Training a husky was a new one for Shinrock, not once in his life did he see, but he was not to fail Snow. Things had already proven difficult, more in particular with his student's view on himself,"I can't do that! I'm too small," Snow pouted, watching Shinrock after he demonstrated how to pin down other canines. The wolf stopped what he was doing, "young one, brute force and size isn't everything in a fight," said Shinrock, "infact, Suki is quite a bit larger than you are, yet you manage to pin her down while playing," he added. Snow's eyes widened with realization, "great results, can be achieved with small forces," Snow nodded, "now give it a try,"

Taking a deep breath, and taking in the alpha's advice, Snow ran at his opponent, another wolf cub who volunteered to be a sparring partner, Orion. The young wolf got ready to counter, Snow got closer and closer, then Orion struck, only to hit thin air, "gotcha!" to both Shinrock and Orion's surprise, the husky pinned down his sparring partner in seconds. Letting off the cub, his tail was wagged, "nice feint Snow," Orion commented, "thank you, Orion," said Snow. Shinrock sat silently, he grinned before going down to congratulate Snow on his accomplishment.

**_Thanks for reading, I wanted to get a double chapter week in, due to various reasons I probably shouldn't go into, I'll be a bit more busy in the next three weeks, so hopefully this extra chapter can make up for it._**

**_I have also done some studying on Sung Tzu to find a quote that fits for advice somewhere in here. Pretty interesting stuff. I'll go now, see ya._**


	11. Bonding-time

**_Hello, I'm sorry about not updating sooner this week. I made a double upload week last week to make up for how late this was. Thanks to a certain thing(Covid-19, I won't go into details about the virus, it's not my place to talk about it) my school's been shut down, so I had roughly 3 weeks worth of homework that I wanted to get done in one week. Anyways, say safe, and enjoy the chapter._**

The moonlight shined brightly down on the shores of Nome's beaches. It made a perfect night to go out, enjoy time with your loved ones, or simply sit down to enjoy the view. All a rust and cream husky could hear was a bragging malamute, "and I took down the bear in one fell swoop, saving my musher and-," Jenna eventually just decided to drown out Steele's constant self praise. She was all for hearing intriguing stories, but this merely felt like an ego was soaring past the moon. She took in a deep sigh, she could very easily have just slept on her human's lap, or literally anything else, and it would be more engaging than this date. She just nodded, stared at the moon, and waited for her "date's" big mouth to finally shut up.

Thankfully for Jenna's sanity, Steele did eventually leave. Allowing her to finally be alone in her thoughts, "h-hey Jenna," said an oh-so familiar voice, "oh Balto! Hi," she looked down to his side, and surprisingly, Snow wasn't by his side, "Balto, where is Snow?" asked Jenna, "he's fine, he just started taking lessons from wolves, so he was tired when said wolves returned him." said Balto, "wait, how does he know a pack of wolves?" the husky was taken aback, "let's just say, that he bumped into the alpha's cub." The two sat and stared at the ocean for what felt like hours, "so… how was the date with Steele?" asked the wolfdog, Jenna sighed, "I can at least say he didn't try to violate anything other than the time I wasted, "sorry you had to go through with dating him, just because of me and Snow, "nonsense, if it meant getting him off of you two, then I'd do it again," said Jenna.

The two continued chatting throughout the night, not noticing a small creature slowly stalking behind them, "and that's how I ended with my name," Balto finished, "that was a sweet little story Balto," said Jenna. The moon slowly began to set behind the two, and the sun began to rise. The canines sat still to watch the morning sun make its way into the horizon. Jenna didn't notice herself slowly leaning into her wolfdog companion the entire time. Unfortunately the moment did eventually have to end, "so… want to do the same again next week?" asked Balto, "I'd love to do this anytime," said Jenna, and with that, the two slowly parted ways.

**Thank you all for waiting, and I'll see y'all in the next one.**


	12. Scrap-bin-skirmish

**hello everyone. I'll try to get more chapters out this week. Maybe an extra update(maybe two if I don't work on something else, which I probably will).**

Snow had recently began to fall down on the Alaskan soil, the days of fall were coming to an end, and the winter days had only just begun. Surprisingly, Snow wasn't happy about the snow that covered the field between the trawler and Nome, "oh c'mon Snow, we gotta get to that scrap bucket before it's empty. Snow. Means it's Dog Sledding season, and that leads to hungrier dogs," said Balto, nudging the puppy with his nose. "Puppy" couldn't even be used to describe Snow anymore as he is at least 10 and a half months old. Snow jumped to his paws as he shook the sleepiness out of his eyes, "okay papa!" He walked up to his father's side, still being quite a bit shorter than Balto, as energetic as Ann pup can be.

The two canines slowly crept through the alleyways, doing their best to not make a sound. Snow came to a stop at the sound of several, "dad, that sounds like Steele and his friends," Balto directed his ears to the sound of the voices. His heart dropped, they awaited for the group of voices to fade out into the distance, keeping hidden Snow kept behind Balto shivering a bit. Once the duo were completely sure that Steele was long gone they kept walking on their way to the butcher's shop.

The sight of the butcher's scrap bucket has never been greater for Balto,it was filled to the brim with loads of meat dripping in juices, there was plenty of meat, holding more than enough to fill two entire wolf-dogs' bellies. Both canines ate to their hearts' content. Balto raised his head up to look for oncoming dogs or humans, and his ears dropped, nudging Snow urgently, "Snow, we need to-, "looks like the damn lobo and his stupid brat took our food again," said Steele as he approached. Snow didn't even blink as the massive malamute began to come closer, closely flanked by his trio of followers.

Balto began to start backing up, expecting Snow to do the same, only to realize the pup had stood his ground, "Snow, don't try taking four on one," warned Balto. Steele ordered, "Nikki, make that little shit run with his tail between his legs," the chow-chow began barking at Snow as he charged toward the pup. Balto lowered himself to the ground, "dad, don't try it. I got this,' moments later Nikki was pinned to the ground by Snow, "don't come after those I love again," Snow growled before letting off the larger dog. Keltag and Star stared at the two canines as they began walking home.

Once back on the trawler, Snow's serious side was completely gone, wanting nothing more but Balto began scolding, "Snow, don't pull that kind of move again, what if Steele sicked the rest of his friends on you?" Snow lied on the floor, head as close to the ground as it could. Balto laid down in front of him, "Snow, I'm sorry for yelling at you, but you could've gotten yourself hurt, "I know papa, but I couldn't take Steele pushing us around," quietly said Snow. Balto picked up the puppy by the scruff, and laid him on his side, "I know, I am too, but we can't lash out at somebody. It just proves them right," Snow nodded effort nesting his on Balto's neck, and falling asleep.

**I did not expect this chapter to be this long. I thank you for reading and enjoying it(if you did) and I'll see y'all later.**


	13. Finale

Steele and his cronies sat in the boiler room, simply lounging around, all most of them except Steele himself. That stupid pup of Balto's has proven to actually be a threat if prevoked, "now, how are we going to get rid of him?" Mused the malamute as he paced around the room.

"why not get the whole town against him?" Asked Kaltag, "yeah, everyone already doesn't like him because he's Balto's kid," said Nikki, before grumbling about how a pup managed to pin him down.

The sled dogs saw as their lead dog began to grin, "that might be all we need," he chuckled as a plan began to form in his head, "first we'll need to lure him out while every dog is out," he thought allowed before explaining the rest of his plan to his friends.

Balto began stretch as he woke up, he looked to where Snow had been sleeping. His head jerked when. He realised the pup had not been there when he woke up. The wolfdog jumped to his feet and ran down the boat's gangplank, only to be stopped by Doc, "have you seen Snow? We have received knowledge of him attacking a dog."

The wolfdog looked off into the distance and his eyes widened, dogs were after Snow. He was forced to watch as the pup he had been taking care of for nearly a year disappear into the surrounding forest of Nome.

I had been walking through town trying to get back to the scrap bucket. The large amount of food that was there was far too much to pass up on, so I wanted to grab enough to last me and papa at least a few days.

Thankfully for my luck, the scrap bucket was still full of food, so I quickly took my share, and thought about just dragging it all the way back home, "look who's all alone today," I sighed when I turned to face none other than Steele.

Instead of trying to fight, Snow dropped the bucket, and ran as hard as he could out of town. He turned back and saw a huge group of dogs trailing him. Steele and his group had clearly told the town about him lashing out at Nikki.

I decided to play a few tricks to lose them. If they were after me, then there's probably a few of them and papa's boat. Taking several right turns, and doubling back on my trail several times I made sure these dogs would get lost by the time they found me.

I wanted to go back and kill Steele, that coward always hid behind his gang, and now an entire pack of dogs. The heavy amount of barking made me remember that ooing back now would be a suicide mission. Suki's pack would've been my next option, but I needed to make sure these dogs would find it..

I jumped into a small stream to wash away my scent. I knew if I followed the stream. Satisfied with what little scent I had, I bbegan to follow the. Stream for a mile, before getting on the trail for Shinrck's pack. The dogs' barking was getting fainter by the minute, but I still. Kept my guard up.

Shinorck watched as his student came crashing through the bushes, panting, and shaking, "Snow! What are you doing here?" The alpha ran up to the pup and picked him up by the scruff.

**_I decided to try and wing this chapter, and I personally think it came out well. The next chapter will be the story's epilogue._**

**_After that I will try and work on my current project. Thanks for coming with me for the ride, and I'll see you in the next one._**

**_This was one hell of an adventure._**


	14. Epolgue

Snow's head jerked from after hearing a howl with a voice he was very familiar with, Balto was howling, and he had never heard the wolfdog howl. He got up and quietly made his way out of the den, the pup wanted to see why the wolfdog had been howling.

It has been several months since I had seen papa last, and hearing him howl for the first time felt soothing. In the back of the cave I could hear Shinrock getting up as well, "I take it you'd want to see him after hearing that," said the alpha, "yes father," while I had taken to calling the old wolf a father figure ever since I was forced away from Nome, I only referred to him either by name, or just "father."

The wolf paced back into the den, "if you wish to go see him, then do it. Perhaps it'll make his day even better than it already is," Snow nodded before staring at the path he would have loved walking down again, the path to Nome, Alaska. Finally making an expression he hasn't made in a long time, a smile, he made started trotting down the long path.

Steele has been running ever since Balto had returned, the dogs in town would know he was a coward, and some might even be angry when that damn lobo told them what really happened. The malamute ran, and ran, and ran before he bumped into a small, furry object. Both him and the stranger he bumped into fell back, and he immediately heard growling.

I stared at the God. Damn. Mutt in front of me. This dog had made papa's life hell long before I was taken in, and he made a laugh at torturing and stealing food from the two of us. I wanted to rip his head off after slowly ripping him to shreds, "S-Snow! W-we can talk about this you, you see I-" I had stopped listening to him. I took a deep breath before head butting him hard enough to knock the wind out of him.

"I thought us dogs had a pretty simple life, as long as we had a full belly and weren't wounded, we were happy. You had it all, humans loved you, the dogs in town loved you, and you were the town's champion…" Steele opened his mouth to retort, "papa had nothing, he was lucky to get a single proper meal each month."

Steele started backing away, as if he could feel the year's worth of anger building and building inside of me. He's the reason why I was chased out of town, he was a coward at heart, and he deserved far more less than what he ever had, "you are fucking lucky I rather be the bigger dog. Now get out of my damn sight, or I'm going to chase you until I ripped your heart out,"" the malamute took the message and ran as fast as he could into the bushes.

Balto sighed as he sat on the beach, he was now the top dog, or wolf. Whatever the town referred to him now mattered not, he had it all… at least he wished he did. He stared at the full moon slowly set over the sea. His thoughts heard footsteps behind him, "Balto, what are you doing here? Everyone's partying in the boiler room," asked a familiar sweet voice, ""hey Jenna," ignoring her question, "Balto, I know something is on your mind."

The wolfdog sighed, it was as if Jenna could read his mind, "it just doesn't feel right. I saved the town, but it just feels like a part of me is missing," explained the wolfdog. Jenna laid her head on his shoulder, "Balto, you don't need to worry anymore, I'll be right here to help you."

The sight of Balto's boat made my tail wag like crazy, it felt good to see it after so long. I reared the trawler and heard a pair of voices, "it just doesn't feel right," I felt a shiver make its way down my spine, it was papa's voice. I could only assume the feminine voice was Jenna's voice, but that wasn't my main concern, so I sneaked as close as I could get without being seen, or heard by either canine.

Several minutes had passed since Snow had made it into his hiding place, and if the pup was going to make a move, it would be now. He tiptoed up to the couple, sat next to Balto's side, and licked the wolfdog's face.

I jumped when I felt a tongue caress my cheek, I looked down and I saw Snow sitting right next to me with hs puppy grin. I looked to Jenna who had been staring at the pup's sudden appearance, "hey papa," Snow had grown a fair amount in the time he has been missing, "hey Snow," I pulled him closer to me, and he laid his head on my shoulder.

After I had laid my head on papa's shoulder, I felt right at home. Having been deprived for him was the worst day of my life, and papa's expression told me he felt the same as I did on that day. Now we were together, I sighed before nesting deeper into him. That sleep was the best sleep of my life.

**_And that was the epilogue of A Pup and A Hybrid. Remastering may not be the most creative thing I could do, but seeing how many people liked Balto and the Purebred Husky made me feel as if I didn't do the story justice with(at the. time) my mediocre writing style. _**

**_On a side note, though I do hate to say it, this might be my last Balto story for awhile. I will be around to finish any collaborations, or I may update The Dog Alpha occasionally, but after writing Balto stories for a little over a year straight makes me want to spread my wings, and give a shot at something else._**

**_And finally, thank you all for your support, and this is Steve(maybe for the last Balto story) signing out._**


End file.
